


Not really.

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar (orphan_account)



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark, Grief/Mourning, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Set after the end of Devil's Playhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: A lily fell, speckled with crimson.And Max felt loss.(Is this too edgy/cringe?)





	Not really.

When the first lily petal had fluttered down from his lips, Max wasn't awfully surprised.

He watched in a detached sort of way as it touched the ground to settle, smelling obnoxiously like perfume. 

And blood.

Blood dripped from his mouth, falling past his sharpened teeth to leave red trails down his chin. 

He had stared down at the petal, so beautiful and yet stained. The fact that it had come from his lungs didn't endear it to him much either.

He shook his head, quietly picking it up and binning it.

Sam couldn't see it.

\---

It got worse.

Every time Sam smiled at him, patted him, even threw him...

Whenever he called him 'little buddy'...

It was too much of a reminder. It hurt.

Suddenly he had a handerchief in his pocket to keep the petals in and to wipe the blood away with. Suddenly he had to take pills to subside the pain, because it got so bad that even he couldn't find it funny anymore. Suddenly, life just got... Harder.

And Sam still didn't know. Because Max just didn't know how to tell him.

And it was all _fine._ Max explained this to himself every night. He could hear Sam snoring softly below him on their bunkbed. But it wasn't his Sam. Not really.

It was fine.

Until it wasn't.

He raised a gun at a perp, ready to fire with his usual sadistic glee, untill the world slipped out from underneath him and suddenly a towering form stepped past him, shaking the earth as it roared.

Electricity struck the sky.

Buildings fell to rubble.

Max felt something wrung taut in his chest squeeze ever tighter.

_"Sam"_

He came to on the ground, gun pointed to his own head, to Sam's confused shouting and the sound of the perp running away.

He clutched at a familiar tie.

"Sam"

His partner looked at him.

"Sam"

But it wasn't Sam.

Not really.


End file.
